


Reunion

by PalestAzure



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: Thomas Hunt returns after a month-long shoot overseas. What will the anticipation of their reunion mean for each other?
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries)
Kudos: 2





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> My headcannon is that Thomas and Delphine are bilingual due to both being multicultural. Thomas can speak Italian and Delphine can speak Spanish.

Thomas had just returned from shooting on location in Ireland for a month. He gave the driver directions to his destination. It wasn’t to his residence. 

He looked through his phone messages and saw a new voicemail from Delphine. He smiled to himself. She had sent it while he was in flight.

“Hey, stranger. I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. I got all of the ingredients for our dinner. Oh, I hope I don’t mess it up.” She chuckles softly. “Anyway, ETA is around 8, right? Ok. See you soon! Safe travels.”

Thomas put his phone away in his inner jacket pocket. He didn’t tell Delphine that he was arriving a day early. He wanted it to be a surprise. 

The car pulled up in front of Delphine’s apartment building. He rolled his suitcase inside and made his way up to her apartment. He pulled out the key she had given him. When he opened the door, the apartment was dark. The only light came from the outside buildings shining through the wall-length windows.

It was after 11 pm. He did not expect Delphine to be up, but was she even home? He left his suitcase near the entrance and placed his keys on the table near the door. As he walked towards the bedroom, he took off his jacket. 

He stopped at the bedroom entrance. The door was open. He looked in and saw Delphine asleep on the bed. His pulse began to race as he saw her there.

He approached the bed, never once taking his eyes off her. He set his jacket down at the foot of the bed and sat next to her where she laid. He sat still for a minute only taking in the sight of her. He had not seen her in a month. Just seeing her then, perhaps he should have taken her up on her offer of using video chat. 

She was lying on her side, facing the direction of where he sat. Her hair was wrapped in her usual silk scarf to protect her hair from breaking while sleeping, which she had once explained to him. He saw her chest rise and fall as she breathed. Her light olive complexion glistened in the lights that shined through her bedroom window. She was beautiful to him. 

He leaned down and gently kissed her shoulder. How he had missed the touch of her skin. Its warmth. Its softness. He didn’t want to wake her up, so he decided to grab a drink in the kitchen. Before leaving, he kissed her brow and pulled up the covers more over her. 

* * *

Delphine stirred a bit. She felt something different in the room. Awoke, she sat up and adjusted her eyes to the room. She turned her attention to a light coming from outside her door. She thought that she had turned off all the lights before she went to sleep.

Shaking her head, she got up. She realized the light from the kitchen was on. She suddenly stopped in her tracks as she saw Thomas leaned over against the counter, a glass in his hand, while reading something that was sprawled out across the counter. 

She tried to utter his name, but nothing came out. She stood there frozen, trying to mentally process what she was seeing.

Thomas looked up and saw Delphine. His face lit up at the sight of her. “Hello, Delphine.”

Hearing his voice alone jolted her from her shock. “Thomas? I thought you were coming in tomorrow.”

“We were ahead of schedule. I thought I would surprise you.”

She ran towards him and threw herself into his body. The sheer force knocked the glass from Thomas’ hand as it dropped to the floor and shattered.

Delphine kissed him. Hard. Thomas returned the affection. Their lips forcefully moving in synch. They paused to regain their breaths, foreheads pressed against each other.

“Thomas,” Delphine began. “You’re here.” She couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She became overwhelmed by the joy he brought her. 

“Sì. Sono qui.” He reassured her in Italian. 

She clung to him. Her fingers gripped the back of his shirt, creating multiple small folds between her fingertips. He held her strongly in an embrace. There was nothing that could pull them apart now because they had both anticipated this moment for a month.

She kissed him again. She could feel Thomas’s smile against her kisses. 

“Delphine…”

“Mmmhmm?” She began kissing along his jawline and down along the side of his neck. 

“Il bicchiere? The glass?” 

“I don’t care.” She continued kissing him.

“I do.” Immediately, Thomas picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He stepped over the broken pieces of glass that were now spread out across the kitchen floor, and carried Delphine to the bedroom. They locked eyes. “I think we have a month’s worth of catching up to do.”

“I won’t deny that,” she responded.

She removed her scarf and threw it on the floor somewhere between the living room and the bedroom. Her long, reddish, curly locks were thick and brilliant. Thomas let out a sigh admiring her. Her beauty dazzled him. 

Upon entering the bedroom, Delphine stepped back down to the floor. Thomas’ hands were on her waist. She walked against him, forcing him to move backwards until his legs met the edge of the bed. 

Delphine smirked and pushed Thomas onto the bed. “You must’ve had a long trip, Mr. Hunt.” Delphine ran her hands up along Thomas’ thighs until they reached his belt buckle. She began unbuckling his belt. Then undoing his pants. She planted short kisses across his abdomen, upwards towards his stomach, then chest. She felt him tremble against her kisses, which excited her even more. 

Their gaze connected as her face met his. His hand reached up to the side of her head, pulling her closer to him. She gazed down at his lips. He never stopped looking into her eyes. He pulled her in to kiss her deeply, his fingers tangling in her locks and massaging her thick roots which he knew gave her great pleasure. Delphine moaned under his touch, his kiss. 

“God, I’ve missed you,” she whispered breathlessly. Her hand began to explore his body and found its way to the opening of his pants. She began stroking the area, feeling the hardness and its length warming the skin of her palm. The more she massaged, the deeper he kissed her. 

In ecstasy, Thomas rolled over onto Delphine, changing their positions. He looked down at her. Small droplets of sweat had begun to appear along her hairline. Her nipples were hard, protruding through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. His hand moved under her shirt and cupped one of her breasts. His thumb gently rubbed against her erect nipple. Delphine bit her lip. 

“Yes, Thomas, por favor,” Delphine pleaded. 

He smirked, for he couldn’t ignore her wishes.

* * *

They had fallen asleep in each other’s arms. The sheets were soaked in their combined sweat. Their naked bodies were entangled with each other. Delphine’s eyes fluttered open. It was still the middle of the night. She could feel the warm breath of Thomas lightly beat against her face. She nuzzled against his neck. He was still fast asleep.

She knew what would wake him. She knew his secret spot. She brushed her lips along his collar bone. Her lips did a delicate dance along the skin of this bone. She suddenly felt his hand grasp her arm. 

“Delphine,” he moaned. She continued. Her thigh was against his groin, and she used it to rub the area as it became harder. The combination made his head spin in violent pleasure. Thomas breathed deeper and deeper, in time with Delphine’s motions. They were clearly making up for the lack of each other’s touches for the past month.

“Come for me, Thomas,” Delphine ordered in mid kiss. 

The intensity increased for Thomas, and Delphine could feel the effect throughout his entire body. His chest heaving heavily. His fingers digging into her arms deeper and deeper. His head fully pressed back against the pillow. His moans increasing in pure ecstacy. Then he reached his peak. A soft cry escaped his mouth. Simultaneously, Delphine felt a gentle warmth flow along her thigh. 

Thomas took a moment to regain his strength. He was panting heavily. Delphine cozied up against the full length of his body. 

“You’re truly something else. Dangerous even,” Thomas commented.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

Thomas rolled over onto his side as they now faced each other. He comfortingly rubbed Delphine’s arm. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

She laughed. “I remember we did much more than this to each other. I left you scarred with my fingernail scratches for weeks once.” 

Thomas mentally recalled that time. He grinned at the memory. At that moment, he was drawn to her greenish hazel eyes. It was as if her eyes were a doorway to every moment he had shared with her. Delphine could also not look away. She felt comforted by his warm gaze, nearly hypnotized by it. 

The silence spoke for them both. They laid there comfortably together in the quietness with only their breathing daring to make a sound. 

As they relaxed there, something was weighing on Thomas’ mind. This could be the opportunity, he thought. 

“While I was in Ireland, I had been thinking.”

“About what?” Delphine replied. 

Thomas was silent as he tried to gather his thoughts. He cleared his throat before speaking. “These moments with you have been ineffable.” 

Delphine smiled and kissed him quickly. “They are definitely the best part of my day.”

“Not only these moments, but…” Thomas grew hesitant. Perhaps he shouldn’t ask. 

“Pero?”

“All the moments we spend together. I know that we’ve had some hardships, but we’ve made it work.” He swallowed. “We work.”

“I agree.” Delphine drew herself closer to him until her nose touched his. “We’re pretty damn good together. We make a great team.”

Her being so close immediately made him feel self-conscious, but he couldn’t pull away. He had been practicing how to ask her. Now was not the time for him to change his mind. “I wanted to propose an idea, perhaps…” He cleared his throat again.” …sharing a space where we could continue these moments together.”

Delphine sat up, looking down at him. “Share a space?” It didn’t dawn on her yet as to what he was asking. 

Unconsciously, Thomas took a strand of Delphine’s locks that were against his chest and began twirling it around his finger. “Perhaps we could…” Thomas felt his cheeks flush. “…move in together.”

Delphine’s eyes widened as she sat in silence. Thomas couldn’t read her reaction. Was she going to reject him? He began regretting even asking. Perhaps it was too soon. Perhaps he should have learned his lesson from the last time. From what happened with her. With Yvonne. But Delphine was not her. Perhaps…

“Well, I would have to think about this. I mean, that’s a serious step, Thomas.”

“Of course. Take all the time you need.” He couldn’t make eye contact with her. He sat up, running his hand through his damp hair. He felt embarrassed. 

Delphine noticed how quiet he had become. He was never good at reading her when she was joking. She moved nearer next to him and threw her arms around his neck, bringing him close to her.

“Sí! Por supuesto!”

“Sorry. I don’t know that one, Delphine.”

“I mean, of course!”

Thomas sighed in annoyance. “I wish you wouldn’t make jokes when we discuss something important.” Thomas’ tone grew stern, his brow turning downward. 

“Eres muy serioso!” Delphine generously showered his face with kisses, smiling. 

Relieved and elated, Thomas found her lips and kissed her back. He pulled Delphine onto him. She was now straddling him. He could feel her wetness against his skin, an obvious sign of her arousal. 

“Where should we decide? My place? Your place? A new place?” Delphine began to ask.

She soon felt Thomas nibbling her ear as he seductively whispered, “We can determine the details later.” Delphine’s entire body shook. 

“Quieres más…” Thomas began leaving a trail of his saliva as his tongue moved down her neck. “…ahora?” Delphine’s body tensed up at his touch, and she let out a pleasured gasp. It was now her turn to receive **.**

“Sì,” Thomas replied. “What is our current record?”

“5.”

“5 times in one night? I think we can beat that tonight.”


End file.
